battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Burning Soul Episode 16
The sixteenth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Burning Soul. Yukimura requests a rematch with Kanetsugu, but is refused by Kanetsugu's followers. Summary Featured Card The SwordsWarDragon Muramasa-Dragon TheFlameDragonKatana Onimaru Matches Yukimura vs. Kanetsugu Turn 1 (Yukimura) -Yukimura summons War Lizard at level 2. Turn 2 (Kanetsugu) -Kanetsugu summons Shinobikogane at level 1, with its effect when summoned, 1 core is added from the void to it. Turn 3 (Yukimura) -Yukimura summons War Lizard at level 1. -Yukimura attacks with both War Lizards, Kanetsugu takes a life for both, 3 lifes remain. Turn 4 (Kanetsugu) -Kanetsugu brings Shinobikogane down to level 1, placing soul core at reserve. -Kanetsugu attacks with Shinobikogane, Yukimura takes a life, 4 lifes remain. Turn 5 (Yukimura) -Yukimura summons the SengokuDragon SoulDragon at level 1, he removes all core from War Lizard to ensure the cost. -Yukimura attacks with the SengokuDragon SoulDragon, at flash timing, Kanetsugu uses soul swift, he moves soul core from the reserve to the trash and summons the WhirlWindNinja Kirikage. Kanetsugu blocks with the WhirlWindNinja Kirikgae, the SengokuDragon SoulDragon is destroyed Turn 6 (Kanetsugu) -Kanetsugu brings Shinobikogane and the WhirlWindNinja Kirikgae to level 2, placing soul core on the WhirlWindNinja Kirikage, he sets a burst. -Kanetsugu attacks with the WhirlWindNinja Kirikage, with its effect when attacking, he uses catalyze and moves soul core from the WhirlWindNinja Kirikage to the trash and activates the soul burst, the ShinobiCommander Kurohagane, with the ShinobiCommander Kurohagane's burst effect, War Lizard is exhausted, Yukimura takes a life, 3 lifes remain. -Kanetsugu attacks with Shinobikogane, Yukimura takes a life, 2 lifes remain. Turn 7 (Yukimura) -Yukimura summons Jinraidragon at level 1, and the SwordsWarDragon Muramasa-Dragon at level 2, placing soul core on it. He sets a burst. -Yukimura attacks with Jinraidragon, Kanetsugu takes a life, 2 lifes remain. -Yukimura attacks with War Lizard, Kanetsugu blocks with the ShinobiCommander Kurohagane, War Lizard is destroyed. -Yukimura attacks with the SwordsWarDragon Murasma-Dragon, with its effect when attacking, Yukimura uses catalyze, he sends soul core from it to the trash, and activates the soul burst, The FlameDragonKatana Onimaru, with its burst effect, the SwordsDragon Murasma-Dragon adds 10000BP, and he braves the FlameDragonKatana Onimaru to the SwordsWarDragon Muarmasa-Dragon and it has a double symbol, Kanetsugu is forced to take his last 2 lifes. Winner: Yukimura Cards Used Red War Lizard Jinraidragon SengokuDragon Souldragon The SwordsWarDragon Muramasa-Dragon TheFlameDragonKatana Onimaru Green Shinobikogane The WhirlwindNinja Kirikage The ShinobiCommander Kurohagane Cast *Yukimura Rekka- Seiichirō Yamashita *Kanna Kuroda- Nanami Yamashita *Sasuke Akatsuki- Aki Kanada *Toshiie Homura- Ryohei Arai *Kanetsugu Houryokuin- Tomokazu Sugita *Ranmaru Shikigami- Mutsumi Tamura *Toukichirou Mashira- Yuko Sanpei *Nagayori Akai- Shuuhei Sakaguchi *Taichi- Yuki Kodaira *Yuya- Kei Shindou *Takuma- Mayuki Makiguchi *Red Battler- Yūichi Karasuma *Green Battler A- Yohei Hamada *Green Battler B- Yoshinori Sonobe *Green Battler C- Haruhisa Suzuki *Green Battler D- Toshiki Kurosawa *Boy A- Misuzu Togashi *Boy B- Naomi Ōzora *Boy C- Yō Taichi *Narration- Fumihiko Tachiki Main Staff *Script- Tsuyoshi Tamai *Storyboard- Kei Umahiki, Masakazu Hishida *Episode Director- Kei Umahiki *Animation Director- Asako Inayoshi Category:Episodes: Burning Soul